Tap
by foxesandflowers
Summary: This time, it took a while for you to be able to stand again. A brief insight on what could be. (Slight gore but not really I don't know)


This time, it took a while for you to be able to stand again.

The usual tap had not cut it this time... After going back to Toriel's - Mum's - you had collapsed in the chair in front of the lukewarm fire as soon as you pushed past her, immediately passing out into a dreamless sleep. You knew that when you woke up you'd be back in the bed you'd never thought of as yours, with that piece of pie on the floor, waiting for you to eat it.

You never had.

But when you woke up in "your" room, you were surprised - and annoyed - to find that you couldn't get up. The feeling in your legs had disappeared, causing you to have to roll out of the bed and drag yourself towards the door, stuffing the pie into your inventory to give to Asgore later. He was always appreciative of it; it helped him accept your forgiveness after killing you over and over again.

You had never noticed how far away the door was from the bed. As soon as you reached it you pulled yourself up to sit, and reached for the door handle, frowning when your fingertips only grazed the cool metal. However, you were determined not to call for Toriel. After so many resets of the same thing, you were determined not to get attached in case you failed... Again.

You remembered the many times you had let your guard down after Flowey had killed her in front of you. He liked to watch you suffer, enjoying the many ways he was able to torture you by forcing the life out of the kindest person in existence. His favourite way was tearing her to pieces slowly, making sure you could hear her screaming out for help.

You shook the homicidal flower from your head. You had easier problems to fix.

Pushing yourself up from the floor with one hand, you latched onto the door handle with the other. You lent against the door until it opened, wincing as it twisted your arm awkwardly.

You dragged your body across the rough wood flooring into Toriel's sitting room. She was sitting by the fire reading the book about snails - another thing that never seemed to change. She looked down at you, wide smile immediately replaced with a little gasp and a shocked expression, and stood up to help you. You almost refused her help, but let yourself be lifted into her arms. She smelt of golden flowers, and you almost recoiled.

You stopped yourself, however, and she carried you to her bedroom. You'd always rather sleep in here; the cool blue is easier to fall asleep to than the blood red that stained the walls of your room. She placed you on the bed and started checking you over.

"My child, what is wrong with your legs? I had no idea... What happened whilst you were solving those puzzles? A simple tap must not have been enough..." She kept on muttering to herself, patting what you assumed were your legs, until you started to feel blood rushing to them. As feeling started to return, you also felt something wet on your legs, falling like raindrops.

Toriel was crying.

Throughout all of the resets, you had only seen Toriel cry once.

 _You were very hurt coming up to the house, but for the first time, you had beat Toriel back. The door was unlocked, and you barely made it past the threshold of the front door before collapsing onto the floor, unable to go any further. You heard her come in barely two minutes later and drop the bags she was holding._

 _"My child! What happened?" She attempted to heal you, but even she had her limits. "I should never have left you alone! You were only young... So young..." She started to cry then, which had shocked you. You hated that she was crying when you knew you'd see her soon enough. You hated yourself for making her feel bad. That wasn't fair to her._

 _"Don't cry mum, I'll see you again soon. I'll always be here." Much to your disappointment, that seemed to make her cry harder. She pulled you up to her and wept great big tears for you, even though you didn't deserve them. "I am so sorry my child, I am so sorry, so sorry-"_

 _And you were back in the flowers._

For the next few resets, the pie was already cool by the time you got there, as if subconsciously Toriel had known to do it quickly.

You reached out and grabbed her paw before it could rub your leg again, and looked straight into her shining copper eyes.

"I'm sorry, but how do I go home?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, I really like this one. I know it's not exactly a new perspective but very few stories actually focus on Toriel and Frisk underground. I like the second person too; makes it feel more personal. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
